Good Morning
by Rukiabi
Summary: This is how Tyson and Kai spend their mornings. Sweet, fluffy Tyka


Good Morning

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao.

- - - - - - - - -

The morning light streamed onto off-white bed sheets through the thin crack between a set of azure curtains. One of the figures on the bed rolled onto their back, throwing an arm over their eyes in an attempt to block the ray of sun shining through half lidded eyes. With the blanket pulled only up to his waist, smooth pale skin over a toned six pack was revealed from the shirtless boy. The blue and grey haired boy rolled his head slightly to the right, peering under his arm with a crimson coloured eye at the green digits of the digital alarm clock he and his partner shared.

"Tyson…"

The other figure beside the messy haired boy was curled in a ball and completely obscured under the cotton blanket. He didn't make any indication of wakefulness as his light snores, sounding almost like the purring of a cat, continued to drone on.

The first boy pulled back the blanket and sat up with only a pair of boxers on. Looking behind him at the white lump he groaned out, "Tyson you've gotta wake up."

He emphasized his need by shaking the ball lightly by what seemed to be the shoulder of the figure underneath. A muffled moan was heard from within, "Nughhh…"

"Tyson!"

The ball uncurled and a hand reached out in order to pull off a part of the sheet covering his face. "No… it's too soon."

The dual toned haired boy took to standing over the boy now with one hand on the side table and another running through his hair. "Morning doesn't wait for anyone."

The dark blue haired boy pulled out the rest of his arm and groggily reached for the edge of the blanket pulling it back and sliding out his legs so they hung over the mattress.

"Come on," said Tyson's partner as he held out a hand to help him up.

Tyson took the hand and was pulled up but after taking only a step, he collapsed lifelessly into his lover's arms.

"Tyson!" With one arm holding onto his half naked partner, the crimson eyed boy used his free hand to hold the back of Tyson's head and touched his forehead lightly to the other. It didn't seem to feel hot…

"Ughh…" The dark blue haired boy groaned, "so… tired and—" His stomach rumbled into his lovers abs. "-hungry."

Two crimson eyes narrowed in petulance as his right hand released its hold on his lover's head which fell back leaving a mass of long dark blue hair hanging free. "You…"

Two half lidded sapphire painted eyes were revealed as Tyson raised his head a little to stare at the support holding him up after sensing its annoyance.

"Kai…" Two arms looped around a snow white neck, "Morning kiiiiss!"

A hand covered his lover's face shielding the owner from two pursed lips, "No way dragon breath. Go wash up first."

"Mawww…" Tyson moaned sorrowfully into Kai's hand. How unfair.

Mornings usually started off like this with one waking up before the other and the other being forced into wakefulness with the shake of a shoulder. Of course, the older one always woke up first and made sure to set his lover straight.

Both teenagers began their trudge towards the bathroom, the older teen along the way kicking yesterday's worn garments aside, to get ready to brush their teeth.

Kai opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out two plastic cups stuck with toothbrushes as Tyson attempted to free his eyes of the morning grit.

"Here." Kai nudged Tyson in the side with his elbow and younger teen took a hold of one of the cups whilst continuing to rub his eyes with his other hand. Kai directed his attention back to his own cup and toothbrush, his eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

"Did you use my toothbrush again last night?" If the white crusted toothpaste foam around the bristles wasn't a clue to its ignorance in care then he didn't know what. After all, he always washed his toothbrush after use.

Navy blue strands of hair perked up at the accusation. "Err, maybe?"

"Maybe?" The Russian teen loomed over his Japanese lover, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tyson, now fully awake, minimized in size, "Maybe as in, yes?"

But he had been so tired last night! Just brushing his teeth was too much an effort. And the fact that he had accidentally used Kai's toothbrush only further proved how fatigued he was.

Kai sighed in defeat as he rinsed the brush thoroughly under the tap. Tyson was impossible sometimes. He knew that he didn't like sharing toothbrushes simply due to the fact that he cared for them poorly. Just looking at them, Tyson's brush with hairs sticking out in odd angles compared to his neat and straight standing bristles. Not to mention that was his third brush in the month!

Tyson stepped up beside him and reached into the cabinet for Kai's favourite cinnamon spice toothpaste. After popping open the lid, he squeezed an inch of red sparkling paste on his hairy toothbrush. He held out the tube to Kai.

"Toothpaste?"

Kai, not bothering to look back, held out his brush for Tyson to squeeze paste on as he closed the medicine cabinet to stare into the reflection of himself.

Tyson always woke up late. It didn't matter whether it was a week day or a holiday, Kai was sure that if he was never there to wake him up, Tyson would be sleeping into the evening. He's done that before of course. And not only did he sleep like Rip Van Winkle, he woke up with the same hygiene as him. His hair would be a mess and his breath would stink. He really had to stop him from eating those midnight snacks!

Kai spat foam into the sink at the same time as Tyson.

Kai always woke up early. How did he manage to do that? And without the alarm on the clock no less, he worked late thus sleeping late and somehow was always able to get himself up in the morning. It should have been a miracle that he never got bags under his eyes. And how was he able to keep his hair straight? He woke up as if he never slept and smelling of cologne. Tyson wondered if he ever got bed head before.

With almost perfect synchronization, Tyson and Kai swished their mouths with water, gargled, and then spat out. After placing the cups and toothbrushes back into the medicine cabinet, they each grabbed a small towel from a metal bar in front of the sink and washed their faces.

Next they began their routine of combing and brushing their hair. Tyson watched with envy as Kai combed through his hair as if it were water and felt himself struggling with a thick forest as his brush caught onto numerous tangles. With hair as long as his, it was unbelievably irritating and time consuming to brush.

His bristles caught onto another tumbleweed and he began to pull harder. "Grrr, come out!"

"Here," Tyson looked up at the outstretched hand from his lover, "Give me the brush."

Tyson complied, smiling softly as he turned around to give the older teen better access to his hair. Kai started from the tips of the dark blue tresses and worked his way up to the scalp, taking care not to pull too hard nor cause any split ends.

"Thanks…" Tyson began before he felt fingers rubbing his scalp and combing though his hair, "mmm… Kai…"

Kai leaned forward and whispered into Tyson's ears, "You should take better care of your hair. I like it when it's long."

Tyson felt an incredible urge to turn around and kiss his lover and just as he was about to do just that, he felt himself being pushed out the bathroom.

"Now get out. I have to put on my face paint. Last time I let you anywhere near it, you ended up getting it all over the floor and carpet."

"Hey!" Tyson pouted as Kai slid the bathroom door halfway closed. Sour Puss.

And they were in a moment too! Why did Kai always like to ruin them? Okay so yes he did accidentally spill some on the ground the last time. But it was Kai's fault! He had been curious and wanted to try it on but no, Kai wouldn't tell him how to properly put it on! The navy blue haired boy, still fuming, turned to the line of clothes that Kai had kicked against the wall and fell to his knees.

What he was really angry about was not getting his kiss.

"Why do we always wake up so early?" Tyson asked while digging through his pile of dirty laundry.

"Because you have work early!" Kai called back from the washroom where he was putting the finishing touches to a blue shark fin on his left cheek.

"Yeah well, we'd be able to sleep earlier if you didn't work so late!" Tyson bit back.

"I wasn't the one who stayed up later to finish watching a movie."

"And I wasn't the one who started the make-out session right after I got to the bed!"

Kai walked into the bedroom and watched Tyson pulling up a pair of jean pants with a smug expression. "Are you saying that you didn't like it?"

Tyson finished pulling a black t-shirt with the words 'Phantom Storm' over his head and observed Kai from the corners of his eyes. "No…"

Kai smirked in victory. "Then what are you complaining for?"

Tyson 'hmfed' as he stomped out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. "I'm cooking breakfast."

If there was one thing Tyson was really good at, it was cooking breakfast. Any wrongs that his lover could have made in the past would have been forgiven with the arrival of French toast, cheese and mushroom omelets, butter pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, field berry crepes, chocolate chip waffles with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, all accompanied with either tea or coffee…

Kai licked his lips. No, it wasn't just breakfast Tyson was good at making, it was meals in general. He wasn't an expert at it like Rei with his restaurant class cooking, but his home cooking was something to be welcomed of every time they came home. How perfect it was that a person who loved to eat food was able to make food worthy to be loved.

Tyson decided that a trail mix cereal was what he wanted for breakfast that morning as he began to pull out plastic containers holding nuts and dried fruit out of the pantry. Kai ate anything that he made, plus he liked to eat healthy so Tyson knew that cereal was a good choice. His sapphire eyes caught a bundle of wheat bread. Oh and of course there had to be some toast on the side.

He spread a thin layer of butter on the slices of bread before popping them into the toaster and pulling out two bowls and spoons from a cupboard and drawer and left them in the center of the counter. After pulling out a wooden board from on top of the microwave and pouring a few almonds and walnuts on the surface, he sliced them up and slid them into the bowls. He opened the fridge and took out two bananas which he also sliced up and threw into the bowls. Then he began to pour in raisins, wheaties, and cornflakes from the containers he'd taken out of the pantry.

When the bread popped out he had already poured in the milk and stuck each bowl with a slice of waffle with whipped cream. He took the bread and bowls to the table where jars of jam awaited the diners.

Kai followed the sweet scent of butter toasted bread to the breakfast table and sat down. "I'll never get sick of this."

"You like?" Tyson asked as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of Kai for a change.

"Mm," Kai swallowed, "its good."

Tyson was cheerful again. If he could make Kai happy, he knew that he would be happy too. And food was definitely something to be appreciated of! The corners of Tyson's lips curved up higher.

"That's good." And he sipped his own juice.

After the meal was finished, Tyson took the dishes to the sink and got ready to clean them. As he grabbed the rag hanging on the oven handle, he felt something grabbing him from behind at the same time as well.

"Hey," Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and rested his chin on Tyson's shoulder, "can I help wash the dishes?"

"Yeah," Tyson hugged back with one arm and handed a towel to Kai with his other, "but this is going to be a bit awkward, ha ha."

Together with Tyson washing the dishes with soap and Kai drying them with a towel, they were able to finish in half the time it usually took for just one person. Of course Kai had to shift over to Tyson's side when it became difficult to move arms and they lacked space.

Kai checked the clock as he dried the last dish, a popcorn bowl from the other night, "You've gotta go now, Ty."

"What?" Tyson turned to look at the clock, "Oh man, I've gotta go!" before throwing the wrung rag on the oven and drying his hands on the towel. He hopped down the hallway, switching from indoor slippers to outdoor runners.

"See ya later Kai!" Tyson called from the door as he swung a back pack around his shoulders, "I'll bring home lunch!"

"Bye" was the last thing Tyson heard from Kai before he ran out the apartment room and the shut the door.

Kai leaned against the back of the couch, staring blankly at the door for a minute, waiting. There was something Tyson never left without in the morning.

Thirty seconds after a minute, the front door swung open and Tyson stomped inside with his runners still on. Throwing the backpack on the couch, he jumped on Kai, throwing his arms around his neck, and pressed his lips hard against his lover's.

Finally, he got his morning kiss!

Kai was pushed back against the top of the couch, almost sitting on it as he wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist with one hand sliding down his lover's butt. It slid down further until the leg was brought up to Kai's side so that Tyson was forced to lean in even closer. The kiss lasted for about a minute with electrifying tongues tangling and desperate nibbling of the lips. But Kai was the one to put a halt on the moment again.

He took a hold of Tyson's shoulders and pushed him out of the kiss. "You're seriously going to be late for work."

Tyson's lips came into a pout before he cried, "Damnit Kai!" and had to pull out of Kai's lap, running but stopping at the doorway.

With a pointing finger at his lover, Tyson vowed, "I'll be back for the rest so just you wait!" And he sprinted out the door.

Kai stared at the door once more, for Tyson had left it open in his haste, and then looked behind him. A backpack that had been thrown on the couch had rebounded onto the ground. Inside the pack held money, bus tickets, a cell phone, and a jacket. How fortunate for Tyson.

"Heh," Kai smirked, "you'll be getting the rest of that kiss sooner than you thought Tyson." Before picking up the pack, and walking out the door.

The door was shut and locked behind him.

- - - - - - - -

Rukiabi: I've entered this in a fan fiction contest hehe. Don't think it'll win any top spots though.


End file.
